User talk:Rappy 4187
Help... Feel like typing the trophies up on This Page? The list can be found here. Thanks, :Done and done. Rappy talk 13:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Super! Thanks a load! Very Nice! You're adding some fairly cool, new features to the site. Keep it up! My Sig Go ahead. Thanks! Cool, thanks! Talk pages I don't get notified when the user who i sent a message to, messages on their talk page. I don't like it that way, it seems weird. It's the kind of thing you do on forums but talk pages are for messages or replies, not whole conversations. I do it like that on all wikis i'm active on and so i'll keep it that way. Thanks for the advice though, :It wasn't advice, it was a recommendation. No one can follow your conversation without loading up 2-3 pages. Look here and you will see what I mean. If there is a 'problem' or a general reason for someone to read the page, they can see the entire conversation in ONE place, not 2-3. It just makes more sense that way. Rappy talk 22:26, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help again! I've already made one archive but all i need is a template. I can make one myself once i get round to it, so no worries. Thanks all the same though, Thanks, i was trying to do that, but failed :( Ok this is a test with that new time thingy-ma-bob: 22:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC)}} This should be better, if not then please fix it for me :D Guitar Hero: WT Yea man. It's great. Do you have a 360 at all? Because I only have it for 360 lol. If not, then we can't even play together. XXSchecterXx 16:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC)xXSchecterXx Shine? Can you add the 'shine' you put on 200px to 200px and upload over it? Thanks, :Just wondering why the image is so small... ::Oops. I saved the thumbnail version on the talk page, not the source... 2 mins for re-upload. :::Done. Wow... Really Helpful. Thanks! :Wasn't it though? =) Hey Wanna meet in the clubhouse? :Be right there. Vehicle Categories Do you know how to put the statistic categories as subcategories of each game's vehicle category? :Not quite sure what you are asking... give an example? as I am sure it can be done. Vehicle Companies I saw the Vehicle Companies page, and I saw the logos of the manufacturers on there. Those pics were the ones I was talking about when I asked if we could get some pics of manufacturer logos. Think we could move them to the respective manufacturer's page? AssassinLegend 17:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree that's a good idea. Also more detail on them, if possible, would be great. ::Yeah I noticed that yesterday as well and was going to drop you a line about it. If you did put them on the manufacturer pages, make sure they are small and part of the header OR float them to the right with the info on the left. If I get done with what I am working on, and it's not done yet, I will jump on it and see what I can do. Custom Soundtrack Guess what? You can add lists of your music from Custom Soundtracks on my userpage. Use it, my friend ;) JMBZ-19 01:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Your page wouldn't hold my playlist, I have over 9000 songs on my PS3. =p